


Intruder

by SolluxVargas



Series: Modern-HighSchool-AltairxReader [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Budding Romance, Caring, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Modern, Protectiveness, Reader inserts, assassins creed, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxVargas/pseuds/SolluxVargas
Summary: A day after this was posted, my school received a gun threat from a clown. Because of no proof they can't dismiss us. So like yay. Time for homecoming pep rally! Go arrows!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A day after this was posted, my school received a gun threat from a clown. Because of no proof they can't dismiss us. So like yay. Time for homecoming pep rally! Go arrows!

[In honour of my recent lockdown at school. Dramatized, of course.]

-Altair POV-

(y/n) raised her hand in the middle of class, “May I use the restroom?” she asked. The English teacher waved her off and I watched her leave. During a quick break in the lecture I got up to sharpen my pencil. Just as I turned around an announcement was made on the speakers.  
“Lockdown, there is an intruder in the building. I repeat, lockdown. Lockdown.” I froze and dropped my pencil. (y/n) was in the restroom. If she sprinted down here, the teacher wouldn’t open the door for her. No teacher would. She would be stuck out in the open with the intruder. I ran out of the room before the teacher could get to it. Just as I heard the door slam shut and lock; a gun went off. I didn’t slow down. I have known this girl for almost a month and a half now, and we have been dating for two weeks, but I knew one thing. I cared about her a lot, and I don’t want anything to happen to her.  
I reached the restroom, there was no door to the small room so I just ran in. “(y/n)?” I asked softly. “It’s me, Altair. (Y/n)?” I heard a small thud and then a stall unlatched. More gunshots were fired along with some muffled shouts. We jumped to each other. I held her close and felt her shaking a little bit. I rubbed her soft (h/l) (h/c) hair in an attempt to soothe her. Suddenly the shouts and gunshots got louder. Trying to contain my nerves I pulled us into a stall. The walls and doors reached the ground, so we didn’t have to stand weird on the toilet. I held her up against a wall and soothed her.  
“Are you hiding in the piss room you bitch?” My hands clenched on (y/n)’s clothes and we froze. I felt her breath catch. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, I no longer felt the panicked breathing on my neck. I held her tighter, and kissed her forehead. More gunshots rang out in the room. We both jumped and I felt (y/n) begin to shake again.  
“I want my money you bitch!” the man yelled again before running off into another direction. When we no longer heard the footsteps, I finally felt the breath on my neck again. She was shaking violently. My heart tugged a little bit at this.  
“Shhhh,” I rocked her gently. “It’s almost over,” I whispered with my lips pressed against her ear. Time seemed to slow down while we waited. Finally, they caught the man. At the other end of the school he had found the girl he was looking for, in the hands of the police. Everyone was fine, except for the tax payers who will be paying for even more repairs.  
We were dismissed early that day. I walked (y/n) to my house, not yet satisfied enough to leave her alone. She was shaken. We stood in the stall, holding onto each other for dear life for nearly twenty minutes.  
“Altair?” she asked while I walked her back home that night.  
“Yes (y/n)?”  
“Why did you run after me?” We were stopped in front of her house when I had her answer.  
“Because,” I responded, “I care about you (y/n). You are my girlfriend for a reason.” I smiled to her and she smiled back. She pulled me into a hug, which I happily accepted. Before she could pull away too far, I kissed her. It was deep and passionate. I needed her to know I cared about her, and that I would never let anything bad happen to her. Not on my watch. My message might have gone through, I realized, pulling back and staring into her large (e/c) eyes. They were wide with shock, and gorgeous too.  
“Goodnight (y/n).” I smiled before walking away. Needless to say, I grinned for a long time after that.


End file.
